A Single Rose
by lizzle333
Summary: The story of Lovino finally realizing what he needed was always in front of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Shit! That pasta loving bastard is going to be here any minuet. If he catches me sleeping on the day he was supposed to visit I'm never going to hear the end of it. I leapt from my bed in a flurry of bed sheets and pillows and threw on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I burst out of my room and sprinted down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen just to find an unwanted visitor. No, it wasn't Feliciano. It was fucking Spain.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I screamed at him.

"Calm down Lovino. Your brother invited me today for lunch. It seems you forgot." He replied coolly.

"He cannot invite you into my own fucking house! And I did NOT forget!" I hollered back almost breathless.

"But you're going to be glad I'm here!"

"No. I'm pretty sure I'm not"

"It seems that you need help making lunch. I could help you! Two people work better than one!" He looked down at me with his usual goofy smile.

"No fucking way!" I snarled back.

"Come on Lovi! I promise I won't tell Feliciano that you forgot about him."

"Do not call me Lovi! It's Romano to you. And for the last time I did not forget!"

"Please! I won't stop bothering you!"

Fuck. That asshole really knew how to get on my nerves. I felt like I was having a conversation with a five-year-old.

"Fine. But I don't owe you a goddamn thing."

Spain just smiled and happily bounced over to the counter. He rummages around in my cabinet and pulled out pasta, rice (since when did I have rice?!), tomatoes, chili powder, and onions. How the hell did he know where everything was?! I fell really violated right now. Is he fucking stalking me?

"Ill let you take care of the pasta. I got the rest" He winked at me. I kicked him. He groaned in pain but continued to smile anyways. I pulled out a deep cooking pot from a cupard underneath the counter I was standing at. I walked over to my sink and began to fill it with water. While waiting I gazed out of a window that was over my sink. Beyond it laid a sparkling lake that called to me in the summer time to swim in it. It glistened in the sun and soft ripples glided across its surface. Oh how I longed for it. But it was the fucking winter and getting wet was not something in my best interest.

"Lovino! The pot is overflowing!" warned Spain.

"Fuck!" I cursed out loud "And stop calling me Lovino. I told you its Romano to you!"

I hastily poured out some of the water and walked across the room to my gas stove. I place the pot on one of the four burners, turned it on, and dumped the pasta in the pot. Spain walked beside me and placed whatever dish he was making on the burner next to me. He turned and saw the lake. He smiled even bigger. Wait- was that even possible? Just how much face did this bastard have?!

"One day let's go swimming there together." He said enthusiastically.

"No fucking way."

"Come on! It would be fun! That's how you could repay me for helping you."

"You said I don't owe you anything!"

"No, you said that. I never said anything about that. So now you have to!"

Dirty bastard. What the hell is his problem? What's with the wanting to spend time with me lately? I don't like it. I don't like it at all. I turned and saw him with that fucking puppy face on. God how does this guy know every one of my fucking weaknesses. Maybe it's just caused he took me in as a child. But I spent most of my time trying to get away from him as much as possible!

"Fine." I sighed. He smiled, again, and held up his pinkie. What the hell?

"Pinkie swear so you don't back out." He said defiantly. How old was this guy again? He's acting like a fucking kid. His green eyes looked at me hopefully. I wearily wrapped my pinkie around his finger and we shook once. He just stupidly smile some more. My heart skipped a beat. What the fuck?! That NEVER happened. Maybe I have heart disease. Holy fuck can I get that from too much tomato intake? Shit! I'm going to fucking die of heart disease before America does! That's just fucking screwed up. I better tell my doctor to cure me and tell America to eat more hamburgers.

"I have to make a phone call. Watch the pasta." He just smiled (god how much does he smile) as if too say _Go ahead!_

I raced into my main foyer. I flipped open my cell phone and dialed my doctor's number ferociously. I had actually gotten pretty good at texting and typing in the numbers fast. I held the phone to my ear and almost immediately my doctor's secretary picked up.

"Hello." said her perky voice on the other line.

"Hey this is Romano and I need to talk to my doctor."

"Okay. Please wait for a few minuets."

I could be dead in a few minuets! Could you guys hurry the fuck up! As I nervously paced I gazed up at my chandelier that overlooked the hall that led to my living room and kitchen. It was simple, only a few light bulbs in a glass case that was lined with gold colored metal. I leaned against my stairs that were on one side of the room and stared down my reflection in the mirror that was directly across from me. I looked outside to my stone driveway though the small windows on each side of my red front door to see if Feliciano was coming. I was jolted from y thoughts when my doctor's voice almost whispered "Hello." into the receiver. He must have had a long day. He seemed tired but it was only twelve thirty.

"I think I have heart disease." I said confidently into the phone. I heard Spain snickering. That bastard had no idea that my life was in danger here.

"Look Romano, I can whole heartedly say that you do not have heart disease unless you have started eating like America."

"My heart stopped for a fucking second! A whole fucking second! I think I have heart disease!"

"You do not have heart disease! Your heart skipped a beat. You're probably just with some girl you don't know you like yet." With that said he hung up. I shut my phone angrily. He was so fucking WRONG! First of all, Spain is not a girl. Second of all, I DO NOT LIKE SPAIN!

I stormed into the kitchen where Spain was cleaning up. I looked over at the table that sat in the awkward "grey" zone where my kitchen and living room combined. Steaming bowls of delicious smelling food were spread out on the table. When the hell did he make all of this?! It would have taken me days to make this much food.

He caught me gaping at the table.

"You like it?" he asked

"It's okay." I said. I couldn't let that bastard know that for once in my life I wished that Feliciano would get here so I can dig in.

"Glad you think so." He smiled. How many times is he going to fucking smile? Can he even feel his mouth? His smile faded. I could clearly see his glowing green eyes and his wavy brownish-blackish that was almost illuminated by the sunlight flowing in from the window above the sink. Finally he looked somewhat normal. I can't see any of his features when he smiles. But his smile wasn't bad either. What the hell was I saying?! Nothing was good about him! Everything is bad about him!

"Lovino are you okay?" he asked looking thoroughly concerned. My heart sped up. I swear to god that it was going to fucking rip out of my chest and run away. I didn't know what to say so I just madly yelled at him "Don't call me Lovino you bastard."

I'm sure he took that as a sign that I was back to myself.

The doorbell rang and I raced to get it. _Just in time, _I thought. I could finally eat! I threw open the door and dragged Feliciano into the house before he could even say hello or tackle me with one of his hugs of death. I ripped his jacket off of him and threw it on the stairs. Then I continued to drag him down the hallway and dumped him into a chair. I zipped over to a chair across the way, ready to dig in. Spain seemed fairly shocked by the series of events but quickly sat down when I shot death glares at him. I was so fucking hungry.

"Hello Lovino." said my brother, still slightly dazed by what had just happened.

"Aww! How come he gets to call you Lovino?" complained Spain.

"I was about to tell him to shut up but you just had to speak first." I snapped back, eyeing what looked like Spanish rice hungrily.

"PASTA!" Feliciano yelled the moment he saw the carbohydrate filled food. I took that as my cue to dig in. I took a little bit of everything and extra of the tomatoes that sat gleaming on a ceramic plate. Everything tasted amazing! The Spanish flavors really stood out with the different spices Spain put in. Even though his dishes were delectable, nothing could beat the all natural taste of the many tomatoes I consumed.

"It seems like you really like what I made." Spain said.

"I'm just really hungry. That's all."

"Oh. That's all." He said that almost like he was depressed. That was completely out of the ordinary.

"It's good though." I said, trying to get his usual smile back into place. Hold on- why in the fucking world would I want him to be happy? I could really care less. Ugg, why does he always make me not me? I hate it.

"I'm glad you liked it!" He said with his smile returning to his face again. My heart sped up again and I felt somewhat relieved that Spain was smiling again. On top of that, I could feel my cheeks turn a bright red. What is wrong with me? I have never acted like this before. Except for that one time I was captured by Turkey and Spain had to come in and save me. That bastard was even thinking of leaving in the clutches of Turkey! I figured that I felt like that because of all the "excitement."

"Hey Lovino, you don't look so well." Said Feliciano.

"Well I don't feel so well either." I replied.

After hearing that, Spain turned to me and put his hand on my forehead. I felt like my heart had jumped into my throat and was screaming "Let me out! Let me out!" I sure hope it would quiet the fuck down.

"You do seem like you have a fever. Why don't you go upstairs a lay down." Said a very concerned looking Spain. That had to be it! I had a fever. That's why I was acting so strangely. That fucking doctor had no idea what he was talking about. Spain isn't causing this. It's some stupid virus.

I was about to get up to run the safety of my room when I realized that I cant leave guest alone in any situation (that's just rude) and if I left these particular guest alone I might wake up to my whole entire house burnt down. Then I would be fucking pissed. I shook my head at Spain's suggestion and began to clean up the table. Spain watched me ever so closely with a very anxious look on his face. Feliciano just sat at the table happily dreaming about what pasta dish he was going to have for dinner. Seriously, that kid just ate; he needs to take a break from the pasta.

As soon as I cleared the table Feliciano announced that he had an appointment and had to be on his way. That was a complete waste of time if he wasn't even going to be staying. I'm not complaining or anything but if he just has to come over then he might as well stay. But whatever. Who cares?

When Feliciano left, I looked to Spain expectantly but he just smiled. Why wasn't that dofus leaving?

"I'm going to stay and make sure you get better." He announced. What the hell? Can that guy fucking mind read?

"No. You're leaving."

"Not as long as you are sick."

"I know you find it very hard to believe but I can take care of myself."

"I'm still not leaving."

"Leave."

"No."

"Look I owe you a lot for lunch today and I don't want to owe you anymore so just leave."

"Nope"

"Fine. I fucking give up."

"Yay! Now go get PJ's on."

"Excuse me? You can't tell me what to do!"

"Just do it so you are more comfortable."

"Fine." I glared at him as I turned to walk upstairs to get on my PJ's. Who does he think he is? He can't tell me what to do! I pulled on my fuzzy PJ's (yes, there are footies on them.)I heard a tentative knock on the door. I walked over and opened it. Spain stood there with a steaming glass of tea and some medicine. He looked at my PJ's and laughed.

"I L-O-V-E those PJ's! You look adorable in them!" I punched him.

"Do NOT call me adorable and do NOT laugh." He rubbed the spot on his arm where I had hit him. It wasn't very hard though because that glass of tea was looking spectacular right now. Spain walked in my room and put the tea and medicine on my night stand. He pulled up a rocking chair from the far corner of my room to my bed. Then he took my wrist and tossed me into my bed. I tried to struggle from his grasp but he was too strong. My heart did the whole stop for a full fucking second thing while Spain handed me my tea. I drank it thirstily and then I had the medicine forced down my throat. I fucking hate medicine. Especially grape medicine. Why can't they make any good flavors that I enjoy?

I laid down and pulled the sheets around my chin. Spain took a seat in the rocking chair and began to stroke my hair. My stomach churned and my heart kept beating faster and faster. I just sat there shocked for a little bit but then I finally gained the ability to speak again.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Well stop."

"No."

I fucking give up. There will probably be no way for me to ever stop him from doing whatever he wants so I'm just going to have to live with this until I can pass for being healthy. I closed my eyes and slowing drifted to sleep, Spain's gentle tough with me the whole entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm gonna get you! I'm gonna get you!" France growled evilly.

"Stay the fuck away from me" I screamed. He just smiled demonically and then melted like a wax doll that had caught on fire. Why the hell did he just fucking melt! That wasn't humanly possible! I heard a shrieking noise behind me. I turned to find Brittan prancing around with his arms tucked close to his torso and his hands flopping around useless.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked in disgust.

"I'm a dinosaur. Raaawww!" he squawked in my face. I wiped spit from my cheek. Suddenly, I felt the ground shake. What the hell was going on now?! Brittan scurried away in _fear._ What ever that bastard feared was probably pretty fucking scary. I looked up to find a 60 foot tall Prussia standing in front of me. I just about lost my god fucking marbles. He was a huge problem when he was normal sized but now he is almost as big as his ego.

"Why do you look so shocked? I bet you can't take my awesomeness." He laughed. My stomach began to twist and turn and I thought I was going to throw up, but then I heard Spain's voice. It was distant and I couldn't make out anything but I hope that if it was something important he would just hurry up and tell me clearly. Turkey was on his way with…what is that? A bejeweled chainsaw? Oh fuck. That asshole wants to kill me.

"Antonio-or Spain-or whoever you are-PLEASE HELP ME!" I yelled, tears running down my face.

…

"Lovino! Wake up! It's just a dream!" a voice said above me. My eyes flew open to find the voice belonged to Spain. He was standing over me grasping my shoulders.

I broke down. That was one fucked up dream and I think it's safe to say I have a permanent fear of Turkey. Spain pulled me into a hug and began to smooth my hair. My stomach flipped and I pushed him away, feeling flushed across my face. Stupid fever.

"Don't touch me!" I said, scowling. He sat down in the rocking chair he had pulled up and sighed.

"Can you at least tell me about what happened?" he asked, propping his foot up on the other knee. I nodded. Maybe telling the smiling bastard would help me forget about it.

"France was there being all perverted and then he melted away just like that!" I snapped my fingers. " Then Brittan was being a fucking dinosaur and then he ran away when a giant Prussia came out and was being his egoistic self and then Turkey tried to kill me with a decorated chainsaw!" I threw my hands out to exaggerate a little bit. Spain put his hand on his mouth, obviously trying to suppress a laugh.

"You bastard! It's not funny. I scared the shit out of me!" He smiled and leaned forward to pat my head while he said "I'm sorry Lovi, but you just look so _cute _when you are scared." I swatted his hand away.

"Don't call me Lovi." I folded my arms over my chest defiantly.

"Then call me Antonio."

"No fucking way."

"Okay Lovino."

Damn bastard. He was just that fucking underhanded. What was the point of this little stunt anyways? Why did it matter to him what I called him?

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It's almost dinner time. You sure took a long nap, Lovino." I glared at him, but my stomach growled interrupting my attempt at killing Spain with only my eyes.

"Looks like someone's hungry!" He chirped. "Good thing I cooked dinner. It should be done soon now Lovino."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT"

"You know the deal."

I rolled my eyes, got up and slid out of bed and began to walk down to the kitchen. The fresh smells, similar to today's lunch, immediately hypnotized me as I daydreamed about what great food I was going to have for dinner. I guess there was something good about having him over while I was sick. While I was lost in my fantasies of delicious Spanish food, I tripped over my own fucking feet on the stairs. God I couldn't do that if I tried.

I braced myself for a face first impact with hardwood floor but to my surprise that's not where I landed. Spain grabbed my wrist protecting me from a painful crash on the floor. I hung there, dangling from Spain's strong hand. My feet, which were still on the edge of the stair I was currently on, slipped out from under me. This time both Spain and I went tumbling down and there was nothing we could do about it.

When I had stopped moving opened my eyes that I had involuntarily squeezed shut during the fall to find my self sprawled out on top of Spain. My heart skipped a beat and I could feel a blush form on my face. I sat up on my elbows to see if he was okay.

"Spain?" I asked tentatively.

No answer.

"Spain!" I said franticly as I began to shake him.

He didn't even flinch.

"God damn it Antonio just wake up already." I said, feeling tears welling in my eyes. What the fuck? Was I seriously crying for that bastard? What is wrong with me?

After hearing his human name, Spain's eyes flew open and he sat up. I slid down his chest a little but he caught me and pulled me back up.

"You said my real name Lovino." He whispered into my ear. I blushed but didn't push him away because I was practically frozen. The way he had said my name that last time had caused my body to get so rigid. It was different than all of the other times. It wasn't to mock me or get me to say his name or to get me pissed off at him. It seemed like it had more emotion behind it. More of a good intent. And I had to say I didn't mind him saying my name like that. Wait-yes I did! I hate it when he says my real name no matter how he says it!

I managed to get a hold of myself and push him back.

"What the hell are you doing scaring the fuck out of me?" I asked enraged. I was going to have to yell at him about my name later.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Well now you have seen it so don't EVER do it again."

"Okay." he said like a child that had just been chastised by his mother. I sighed and stood up. He got up and began to rub his head.

"You hit your head, didn't you?" I said wearily.

"Don't worry about me Lovi, are you sure you aren't hurt?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well as long as you are okay and happy then I am too!" he said with his usual goofy smile coming to life on his face. I blushed and turned away. God, I wish I would hurry up and get better. I walked into the kitchen. The oven dinged and Spain rushed over to pull a scrumptious looking pizza out. Mmmmm…it smells so good! I sat down at the table as Spain brought the pizza over with some tomatoes, my favorite!

I hungrily grabbed a slice of pizza and as many tomatoes as I could. A wave of flavor came over me as I took a bit of the pizza. The cheese was spread perfectly and the tomato sauce was of the highest quality. It was cooked perfectly in my ordinary convection oven. I wonder how good it would taste in my specially made pizza oven.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

"Like it?" I exclaimed "I LOVE it! Next time use my pizza oven. I'm sure it would taste even better!"

"I'm glad you like it." He said smiling, taking a bite into his own piece. He rubbed his head again and I remembered that he had hurt himself. I had to do something especially since he had made this pizza that seemed like it could have been made in heaven itself.

"Stay right here." I commanded. He just nodded his head, confused. I ran into the hallway, carefully made my way up the steps, and the sprinted into my bathroom. I rummaged around in the cabinet underneath my sink and found some Tylenol. I grabbed the bottle and repeated the process I had just done until I reached Spain. I opened the bottle and let four of the circular pills fall into my hand. I held them out to Spain who took them from my hand and looked up questionably.

"Swallow them. It will ease the pain." I said. He popped them in his mouth and began to chew.

"No! You don't chew them! You swallow them whole with water!" I exclaimed. Has this guy never swallowed a pill before?

"Oops!" he shrugged as he swallowed the last of the crushed medicine. I took my seat at the table again. We finished our meal in silence. When I was done I picked up my plate and took it over to the sink and began to wash it. I was so engrossed in washing it I didn't notice two spanish arms wrapping themselves around me until I was fully encased in Spain's death hold. I struggled but it was no use. He was just too strong.

"What do you want?" I snapped as I felt a blush coming on.

"To thank you for caring enough to give medicine."

"It was only 'cause the pizza was so good."

"Thank you anyways."

My heart began to beat faster and faster. That did not usually happen because of a silly fever. What the fuck is going on? God I hate my body for doing this to me.

"Hey want to watch a movie?" Spain suddenly asked.

"Sure why not."

What did I just say? Did I just say I wanted to spend more time with him? Fuck, why can't I think before I speak?!

"Hmmm…What should we watch?" Spain asked nonchalantly.

"It'd be nice if you let the fuck go of me so I could actually talk to you face-to-face." I said slightly irritated.

Instead of just politely letting me go and let me continue to dig myself into a bigger hole than I already was in, he _picked_ me up and carried me over to the couch with me pounding my fist on his back and yelling things like "fucking bastard" at him all the way over. He plopped me down and smiled. That fucking asshole. I just scowled at him as if it was going to do something good for me. He sat down next to me a little too close for comfort. I slid over a little, but not far, because for some bizarre reason I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Man, this fever is _really_ taking a toll on me.

"Why don't we watch a horror movie." suggested Spain.

"Okay." I replied. I had never actually seen a horror movie before because Feliciano would always chicken out at last minuet but it couldn't be that bad right? Spain flipped on my T.V. and opened the Netflex app I didn't even know I had.

"What's you login info?" he asked.

"I don't have an account."

He just stared at me with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. What was his fucking problem? Was it a crime to enjoy reading or lying around in bed all day?

"What's wrong? Is everyone supposed to have an account?" I said uncomfortably.

"YES! WE NEED TO SET UP ONE RIGHT NOW!"

"Jesus Christ! Do not scream in my ear!"

"Sorry."

We spent the next thirty minuets attempting to find a username that someone didn't have. It ended up as something I would never want to share in public. It was fucking embarrassing.

"I wish I had a username like this! It's sooooo cute~" squealed Spain.

"There is nothing 'cute' about it." I groaned

"Come on! 'LoviBear3' is the best username ever!"

"No, it's not."

"Lovino, I'm sorry 'iwishicouldkickspainsass' was taken but I think it's for the better of us both if you didn't have that username!"

"It's better for you, not me."

After arguing for another fifteen minuets we finally finished my registration and we could watch the movie. We chose "Dark Skies." It was apparently a big movie in America, but I had never heard of it. Spain got up and turned out the lights. He walked into the kitchen and popped some popcorn. When he was done and finally sat back down we started the movie.

…

That movie was fucking scary! It was neck and neck with my nightmare on the scary-as-fuck-o-meter. These aliens decided "Hey lets steal these people's kid and fuck up their mind in the process" and the whole movie was about the fucked up ways they went about doing that and the ending implied that the aliens were coming to fuck up the whole world. They were like a bunch of mutated Russias on the loose. I think I am officially scared to sleep by myself from now on. This was bad because I sure as fuck wasn't calling Feliciano and the only option left right now was… I don't even want to think about it. I'm just not going to sleep ever again and then I don't have to worry about being alone.

I looked over to Spain and realized that we were really close. Then I realized I was clinging to the bastard like a child. What the fuck?! I blushed (damn fever) and pushed myself away.

"Sorry" I said.

"For what?" he replied clueless.

"Never mind. I'm going to bed."

I tried to get up but Spain caught my wrist and pulled me back onto the couch. My heart sped up and my stomach churned instantly.

"What?!" I complained.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" he asked.

Well I was going to make him sleep on the couch but then my mind turned to the forbidden idea of letting Spain sleep with me in my bed. Stupid tiredness. But I sure as fuck wasn't sleeping by myself so I took a deep breath and prepared my self for total humiliation.

"You can sleep in my room with me." I said almost silently.

Thankfully that bastard heard that. I didn't want to have to repeat it. He sprung from the couch (pulling me with him) and rushed up the stairs to my room. I think that bastard ran faster than Feliciano when he was retreating from his usual "enemies." What was his hurry for? I guess he was just tired, like me.

"Hey do you have any PJ's that would fit me by any chance?" asked Spain.

"I don't know. Let me check."

I walked over to my drawer and looked around for an oversized t-shirt or something. I ended up finding one of Germany's old shirts that must have been left here while I let Feliciano and him use my house. What they were doing…I'm not sure I want to know.

"Here. I found this." I said throwing the shirt at Spain who, to my surprise, already took his shirt off. I stood there for a minuet gaping at his muscular, evenly tanned body. I finally realized what I was doing a spun around and hastily uttered an apology. Again, he pretended like he didn't know what I was apologizing for.

"Hey isn't this Germany's?" said Spain, sounding fairly concerned.

"Yeah." I turned to see him wearing the T-shirt and his boxers. Fuck! Why didn't Germany leave his pants instead? I was going to have to sleep in the same bed as Spain! I have to admit he kind of does look a little attractive, but only a little!

"Why do you have it?" Spain frowned. NO FUCKING WAY! Spain actually frowned! Although I was shocked, a frown doesn't suit him at all. Wait-nothing suits him so ha! Take that weird feeling that I had raging my head all day. Whatever the hell you are.

"I let my brother and him use the house one night. I didn't even know I had it," I replied.

Spain looked somewhat relieved. I wonder why? Was it really that big of a deal? Maybe Spain just overreacts too much.

I climbed into bed and Spain crawled in on the other side. I laid on my back a closed my eyes, trying to get to sleep quickly but images of tall, grey aliens haunted me.

"Hey Spain, are you still up?" I asked quietly.

"Who's Spain?"

"You."

"No, I believe my name is Antonio."

I sighed. Was he still really keeping up that silly little game of his?

"Hey Antonio." I said. My heart fluttered a bit when I said his real name. I really must get advice on what is going on.

"Hmm." He replied.

"Nothing."

"Did the movie scare you?"

It's official. That guy is a fucking mind reader.

"Yes." I said sheepishly.

All of a sudden I felt the familiar feel of his strong arms wrap around me and pull me close to his chest. I felt my face turn a bright red color. I didn't struggle because I think this was the only way I was going to feel completely safe against the extraterrestrial forces in the world.

"I will always protect you, Lovino." He said my name that special way again and my heart jumped into my throat. He kissed the top of my head. For that, he received a kick.

"Watch it." I growled. I heard Spain laugh.

"Before you go to sleep can you do me one favor Lovi?" he asked.

"What?"

"Will you say my name again?"

"Sure. Spain."

"No. My real name."

"Why would you want me to do that?"

"Just do it please?"

"A-An-Antonio."

He smiled. A soft smile that I think I might like. Hold on-I don't like anything about him! Even that smile. It's nothing to me!

I drifted to sleep, this time with memories of Anton-I mean Spain's swee-menacing smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I lazily sat up in bed a looked around my room. Ant-Spain wasn't anywhere to be seen. I wonder where he went. The smell of waffles-no maybe pancakes- drifted to my nose. My mouth began to water at the thought of a hot breakfast. It would be a first in months (since I'm too lazy to actually get up and do it myself).

The thought of food (and possibly aliens) sent me flying from my bed and downstairs to the kitchen. I found Anto-Spain tossing something in a skillet without a spatula humming a familiar tune. When he saw me he smiled and his eyes lit up like stars.

"Hi Lovi!"

"Morning asshole."

"Come on Lovi! Say my name at least once."

"Nope"

"Awww! You're no fun!"

I glared at him. I tend to do that a LOT when he is around. I quickly forgot the death wish I had for Anton-I mean Spain- when I saw what he had made for breakfast. Crepes! I think I may have begun to drool at one point.

"I learned how to make these from Francis." said Anton-Spain when he noticed my fixation with the food. Man, I really have to stop trying to call him Antonio. What the fuck is my problem? I'll have to ask a friend about the moment I get him out of my house.

"I have whip cream and fruit and chocolate chip we can put in them." I said. I walked over to my pantry and pulled out the chocolate chips. I threw them at An-Spain and he managed to take his hands off the skillet to catch them. I then sauntered over to my refrigerator and got out the fruit and whip cream. I brought them over to the counter.

"Almost done." said Antoni-Spain.

I took that as my cue to sit down at the table. I smelled so good! He may be an ass but he sure is one fucking good cook! I leaned my elbow on the table and put my cheek on my hand. What time is it? I glanced over at the clock. Eight o'clock! I am NEVER up this early! What I would do for food and not getting abducted by aliens. Yes, I'm still scared of a fucking movie.

Ant-Spain (god I have to stop doing that) brought a plate of crepes over to the table as well as the condiments. I greedily grabbed a bunch a plasterd them with everything I had gotten out. They were loaded with mainly whipped cream and chocolate chips but also a little bit of fruit. I could barely hold them together. Spain (HA! I can get his name right) only put on a moderate amount of everything and he could easily hold his. His looked so much more symmetrical than mine. Whatever!

"Do you like it Lovi?" he asked.

"YES! I haven't had a warm breakfast in ages! How do you cook so fucking good?!"

"YOU HAEN'T HAD A WARM BREAKFAST IN A LONG TIME!"

"Yeah that would be what I just said. And didn't I tell you to STOP screaming in my ear"

"I'm sorry. It's just that you should have a host breakfast every week."  
"Yeah well if you haven't noticed I've been busy."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing! What else?"

"Lovino you need to eat better! No wonder you have been getting sick"

"I'm fine. That was just a minor thing yesterday."

Anton-Spain swiftly put the back of his hand on my forehead. There goes my heart again. I swear if there was NASCAR for heart beats I'm pretty sure I would win against all of the Americans!

"I guess it was just minor." he said, sitting back in his seat.

"Told you so."

"But still. You need to eat better. I know!" he exclaimed. "I'll teach you how to cook crepes! We can even have Francis come over to help!"

"NO FUCKING WAY! HE IS NOT COMING OVER!"

"Gotcha!"

Anto-Spain, you know what, screw it. I'm just going to call him Antonio until I can get this figured out. Antonio was joking when he said the France part. THANK YOU LORD! I know I didn't believe in you but now you have shown me mercy!

"You asshole. That scared the crap out of me." I said, glairing once again.

"You should have seen your face!" Antonio laughed. He made a face where he widened is eyes and pulled the corners of his lips back. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that idiot put that face on.

"I got you to smile!" exclaimed Antonio.

"Yeah. So?"

"You never usually smile so it's nice to see a different side of you."

My face turned redder than a tomato. I never thought I could hate the color red so much before. Antonio seemed to dismiss my reddening face as he quickly cleared the table and set up for my cooking "lesson."

He took the now clean skillet he had used before and put it on the stove. He walked over to my pantry and took out all the ingredients he had used, setting them on the counter. He clapped his hands together before saying "Alright! Let's get started!"

I walked over to where he was standing and listened intently as he began to explain.

"First you have to measure the dry ingredients. Use a knife to level them off." he showed me how to do it with the salt and left the flour to me. That part was pretty easy. Then e let me attempt the liquid ingredients. That was harder because you had to hold the measuring cup at eye level and pour the ingredient in. I spilt so much milk it's not even funny. Finally we added eggs. Antonio cracked the first one, with no problem, into a separate bowl and then dumped the egg into the batter. It was my turn. I hit the egg gently against the side of the bowl and frowned at my result. There was barely een a scratch!

"You have to hit it a little harder." Antonio said, trying to encourage me. I hit it hrader this time, maybe a little too hard. The egg splattered every where. We repeated the process four or five times before I gave up.

"Fuck! Why can't these crack right?!"

"Calm down! It takes practice."

"Whatever. You do it."

Antonio took the egg and cracked it perfectly into the bowl. Why was he so fucking perfect?!

"Okay. You mix it now." Antonio said as he held out a whisk. I took it a beat furiously at the batter. Well at least I was good at one thing. I got kinda sad when Antonio told me to stop. I liked beating the crap out of those eggs that refuse to crack for me. Next Antonio demonstrated how to pour the crepes and flip them.

"You expect me to do that without screwing up? Oh HELL no!" I said.

"I expect you to make mistakes but you have to try."

"Fine."

I poured the batter into the skillet and swirled it until it was thin. Only it all ended up on one side of the pan and when I tried to flip it, the batter stuck to the pan.

"See! I can't do it!"

"Don't give up. Here, let's try again."

Antonio put new batter on the skillet. He put his hands on top of mine. I could feel his chest rise a lower with his breathing right behind my head. My heart jumped and I blushed. He steadily moved the pan around to make a perfect circle. When it was time to flip it, the batter didn't stick! I turned to face him.

"Wow! How did you do that?"

"With the help of you."

Antonio winked. I blushed, more.

"I knew you could do it." He smiled and pushed my hair out of my face. Usually I would have turned away or kicked but I was frozen. I hadn't realized how close we were and that I kinda liked being this close. Hold up- what the FUCK did I just say?! What the hell is wrong with me?! I need to figure this out! Seeming to have gained my ability to function again I managed to turn around.

"I'm going to do it all by myself this time."

Antonio chuckled and said "Okay."

I poured the batter and managed to get it even. First step done! Take that Antonio! Alright, here comes the hard part. Flipping it. I waited until the edges curled up and the WA-BAM! I flipped it! Victory!

"I did it!"

I turned to Antonio to see his reaction. He smiled. I thought he was going to wallow in defeat or something but I'm kind of glad he didn't. NO- I'm not glad he didn't! What the hell?! I can't even control my own thoughts now. Shit!

"Good job!" he said.

I turned back to the skillet and began working furiously so he couldn't see my creeping blush. By the time I had finished making all of the crepes, it was about lunch time.

"Breakfast for lunch?" I asked Antonio.

"I don't see why not!"

We once again sat down at the table and repeated what we had done that morning. When I was clearing the table Antonio's phone rang. He picked it up and started talking in rapid Spanish. My head spun as I tried to decipher what he was saying. He glanced over at me worriedly a few times, making me a little uneasy. When he finally clicked hi phone shut I managed to ask him "Who was it?"

"It was my boss. I have to go soon."

"Okay."

I was sad that he was leaving. No I wasn't! I was happy! Overjoyed! Maybe. Why am I so torn between myself!

Antonio started toward the door and I followed him, immersed in my internal conflict. He opened the door and I involuntarily grabbed his shirt. Damn it! That wasn't supposed to happen! Antonio looked down on me with soft, caring green eyes. No turning back now.

"Yes, Lovino." he almost whispered.  
"You will come back right?"

"Only if you want me to."

"Come back as soon as you can, Antonio."

"Of course."

He bent down and kissed my forehead, but this time I didn't resist. Why was I not resisting?!

When he was gone I closed the door and slumped down to the ground. I was breathing heavily and my heart was beating rapidly. What the hell have I just done?! That bastard was coming back in just a little while when I didn't want him to come back at all! Maybe. Well I have a little while to figure out what is going on. I should call a friend or something. I flipped open my phone, but then I remembered that I don't have any real friends. So that leaves…Feliciano. Fuck. That ass can't keep a secret to save his life. Well, maybe it's worth the risk if I can get this straightened out. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialed his number.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Come on Feliciano! Pick up the fucking phone!

Four rings.

Five rings.

"Hello?" said Feliciano.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry Lovi! I couldn't find my phone."

"Don't call me Lovi!"

"Sorry."

"You better be."

"Hey brother is there something you need to talk about."

That's right! I have to ask that asshole about the crazy shit that's been going on.

"Um. Yeah. See there have been…how to put this…weird happenings. Some pretty fucked up shit has been going on."

` "Oh, if it has to do with ghost I'll send Luddy over."

"It does not have to do with ghost and do NOT under any circumstances let him in my sight."

"But why?"

"Don't ask silly questions. You know why!"

"If your talking about that time it was just an acci-"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!"

"Sorry. So what is wrong?"

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"When ever I'm with Antonio these weird feelings swell up in my stomach and my heart beats really fast."

There was a period of silence. A fucking long period of silence. What the hell was his problem?

"You still there?" I asked, slightly annoyed (okay, fucking annoyed to the max because it was Feliciano)

"Yeah. I've just never heard you use Toni's name before."

"That's what your fucking problem is?! Why don't you help me with mine?"

"Okay, okay. Well it sounds like how I felt when I first met Luddy."

"You're shitting me right?"

"Nope! It sounds like you might _like _Toni!"

I'm going to be sick. I can't believe he made such a drastic conclusion from two tiny details! It was a mistake to call him.

"I do not _like _Antonio."

"Okay then, you love him."

I think I just chocked on my throw up.

"NO FUCKING WAY IN HELL!"

"Denial is the first sign."

"What the fuck is your problem?! Why in hell would you think that?"

"Well that's how I was with Luddy and its all good now."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh right! I forgot that's why I was visiting yesterday! I was going to tell you and Toni that Luddy and I are going out now. I guess the pasta kind of swept me away."

I'm going to take the next moment to cuss inside my head and the next to yell at that bastard for forgetting to tell me that one important detail. Here goes. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY WOULD HE NOT TELL ME THAT?! FUCKING ASSHOLE! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

Alright. Now let's yell at Feliciano.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING NOT TELLING ME IMMEDIANTLY? DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING IMPORTANT THAT IS?!"

"I know that it is pretty important but now you know! So I think that is important too."

"Feliciano you should have told me as soon as you entered my house!"

"Sorry but you had me all in a rush."

"Then you should have told me before we ate!"

"Yeah I probably should have."

"Damn straight."

"But bro, I'm pretty sure you love Toni so before you hang up on m-"

I hung up on him anyways. He was not helpful at all. I know for a fact I am not in love with anyone. Especially not Antonio. I need some fresh air to clear my head. I guess I can go for a walk around my lake and daydream about the summer.

I walked over to my coat closet in my main hall and opened the door. I flipped through a dozen coats before I found the one I wanted. It was a simple black fleece jacket with zip-up pockets on each side and a zip-up front. I slipped it on and zipped the front all the way up before setting out on my "journey" to the lake. The biting cold nearly paralyzed me the second I stepped out of the warmth of my house. I almost thought about going back inside, but I like the lake, even if it is incredibly cold out.

I started over toward the lake, cutting across my side yard. The dried out grass crunched under my feet. Just about everything was dead. I reached the lake and stared at my reflection. Soft ripples creased my face ever so slightly, bending my head out of shape. I smiled at how stupid the water made me look and I lay down on the bank. I looked straight up at the sky, which was now becoming slightly cloudy, barely blocking the sun. I let out long slow breaths, watching the clouds form and then dissipate as quickly as they came.

I turned on my side and saw something unexpected, something beautiful. A single rose had survived this far into winter. It brought life to the dull, gray days of winter. It was as red as blood, but more gentle then spilt blood. I stared out it for a while before a gust of wind came by and forced me to close my eyes and hide my face in my jacket. When I looked up, I saw Antonio next to me.

"It's quite beautiful isn't it?" he said.

I jumped to side, a little bit startled. Okay, a lot startled. But you can't just show up out of nowhere and expect people to not get the crap scared out of them.

"You bastard. You scared me!"

"Did I? I'm sorry."

I just nodded at his apology.

"Hey Lovino, do plants ever get lonely?" Antonio asked.

"I don't know. Why would you ask that?"

"Well that rose just looks really alone by itself." Then he turned to me. "But you have to admire it for it's ability to tough it out all by it's self and you just want to be friends with it but it always refuses so all you can do is watch helplessly until they realize that they need you"

"That's some pretty deep shit about one plant."

He sighed.

"You don't get it do you?"

"Yeah I get it. You have a soft spot for lone for roses."

"I guess that's one way you can put it, my little rose."

The "symptoms of death" all flooded back with those words and the caring look that came with them. What was his problem? And comparing me to a rose! I'm so MUCH better than just a rose. Even if they are as beautiful as me.

"What the hell? I am NOT a rose. Maybe you need you eyesight checked." I said.

"Maybe." He looked a little depressed. That's weird. Maybe something went wrong with his boss.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine!" Antonio tried to smile and act like himself but there was no hiding the _pain _on his face.

"No you're not." I said definitely.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the house, pushing away the feeling of my stomach turning inside out. That dumbass. He can't fool me. There is something very wrong with him. He's not the Antonio I know. I want the Antonio I know back. Ah fuck! I did it again! I need to control my thoughts. That guy is a fucking mind reader.

Once we had entered the house I turned on him.

"Tell me the truth, what is wrong?" I said firmly, throwing my meanest glare at him.

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"You bastard! I do need to worry about it because when you're not normal it affects everyone, including me! You have no fucking idea how worried I am about you right now!"

I covered my mouth. I wasn't supposed to say that! Shit! It was supposed to be some mean remark and then ask the question again. Well that guy no longer had to be a mind reader to know my thoughts. Apparently I'll just blurt them out at any given moment.

Antonio gave me a gentle smile, a real Antonio smile. Well you know the drill, my heart speeds up and my stomach goes on a rollercoaster ride.

Before I knew it I was pulled into a hug and I was actually hugging back. Holy fuck! Why?!

"I'm so glad you care, my little rose." He whispered into my ear.

My face turned red, so I probably could be classified as a rose right now.

We stayed like this for a while. Antonio stroked my hair and squeezed me tight. I even enjoyed being like this (and fuck I'm not even going to try to deny it this time). His warmth thawed my body from the cold leftover from my walk.

Suddenly Antonio pushed my shoulders gently back and smiled (as usual). I was a little confused, but I tried not to show it.

"It's about time I make dinner huh?" he said cheerfully.

"Wait. Tell me what's wrong?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Right now it's nothing important, I was just tired."

"Then don't make dinner."

"What?! But I have to."

"No you don't. It's my house. I'll make dinner. You've obviously had a long day."

He smiled.

"Alright." he said.

"How does pasta sound?"

"Why don't we have crepes?"

"NO!"

"I was joking."

I groaned as he walked to the kitchen. I followed him.

"You can go take a nap on the couch while I'm making dinner." I said, pointing to my plush sofa. He nodded and plopped down. He immediately fell asleep and muttered weird things like "Lov…" and "…ose." What the hell?

He looked like a large child all curled up on the couch. His wavy locks fell on his face and his lips, slightly parted, quivered. I figured he was cold so I put a blanket on him before I set off to work in the kitchen.

There was one thing I could do really well, and that was making pasta. I'm Italian so it's natural to know how to make the finest pasta. My brother eats it non stop so that may play a part too considering I used to cook for him a lot. It didn't take me long to whip an assorted shapes pasta dish with some meat sauce. I was done setting the table so that meant I had to wake Antonio up. I don't know if I have the heart to do it.

Of course I do! I'm Lovino fucking Vargas! I can do this. Maybe.

I approached the couch cautiously and tapped Antonio's shoulder lightly.

No movement.

I shook him a little.

Nothing.

I shook him a lot.

Nada.

I hit him.

He flew to life looking confused and then, realizing what had happened, turned to me with his check cradled in his hand.

"Lovino, that wasn't very nice," he said, pouting.

"You wouldn't wake up with any of the other methods I used."

"Well try something different next time."

"Fine. Dinners ready. Let's eat."

"Okay!"

Antonio looked like a little kid had just been told that he was going to get ice cream. His eyes lit up and the customary smile came to his face.

We ate dinner quickly, probably because we were both tired and wanted to sleep, with a little chit chat here and there. As soon as we were done we cleaned up and went up stairs, dressing in our PJ's. I was so tired. I fell into bed and shimmied under my sheets. Antonio did the same, scooting up next to me.

I'm too tired to deal with excessive closeness. I'll take care of it later. I fell asleep listening to Antonio say something about a rose. I wonder what he meant by the "lonely rose" earlier. I guess I'll have to ask him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Lovi!" said Antonio happily.

I rubbed my eyes and nodded as I lay down on the couch. It was so comfy! I don't want to move.

"Now Lovino, you can't lay around all day." he said, walking over to where I was sprawled out on the couch. He bent over and his hair fell in front of his face and his glasses slipped down his nose a little. Since when did he wear glasses? I mean it's not like he looks ba-he looks horrible. I hate my uncontrollable thoughts.

"Don't tell me what to do." I spat back at him.

"Well considering most of the time your too lazy to even make yourself breakfast, it might be good for me to tell you what to do." He replied.

I rolled on my stomach and looked up at him. He did have a point there. I usually barely ate anything healthy because I was too lazy to make it but hey, I'm still skinny.

"Fine asshole. What's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Breakfast?" Antonio said, giving me a quizzical look "It's almost lunch time. You have missed breakfast."

"Can we have breakfast for lunch then?"

"We did that yesterday."

"Please!"

Ha ha! No one can resist my please! Mainly because I never use but I like to think I can sweet talk my way through some things.

Antonio looked slightly shocked but then rebounded quickly, giving me a silly grin.

"Well if you put it that way, then I can't argue." he said playfully.

He walked into the kitchen and started to whip up something that's bound to be delicious. I watched him carefully. He looked so carefree and happy when he was cooking. I rested my arms on the edge of the couch and dropped my head into the crook of my elbow, not taking my eyes off of Antonio. Did he always smile like that or only when he's around other people? I realized that even though I used to live with Antonio (and it seems he's not leaving here anytime soon) I don't know all that much about him. Maybe he'll tell me more about himself one day. It's not like I want to know or anything, I'm just curious. Yeah, curious.

Antonio caught me watching him and smiled some more. My face went red and I averted my gaze.

"Lunch is ready!" he said cheerfully.

"SWEET!"

I sprung to my feet and raced to my spot at the table. Antonio set down of plate of cooked ham and waffle. He placed the syrup next to me and winked. My stomach turned. That asshole! He has no right too make me stomach do that! It's fucking uncomfortable!

I pilled my plate with waffles but was a little hesitant to try the ham.

"Why did you cook ham?" I asked.

"It's called Canadian bacon. Gilbert taught me and he learned from Canada."

"But it's ham! It's nothing like real bacon!"

"So you don't like it?"

Antonio looked at me a little sad. Shit! He's not supposed to be sad!

"I never said that. I haven't even tried it! Don't assume anything or you'll make an ass out of you and me." I said.

I grabbed a piece of Canadian bacon and took a bit. It didn't taste bad, even if it was just ham. I nodded to Antonio, and he perked up and began getting waffles himself. I took some more ham and began drowning everything in syrup. I took a bite of the waffles and almost died. They are fucking AMAZING!

"Hey Lovi, what do you want to do today?" Antonio asked.

"Sleep."

"You can't do that. Something active. It's actually pretty warm out today. I guess spring is on the way."

Spring. I have something going on in the spring. Hmm…I forgot. It's something really important too. Oh well! I'll remember sooner or later.

"I don't know. You choose." I said.

"Okay, why don't we go to a circus? I heard it was in town."

"Cool with me."

"Well then, it's decided. We are going to the circus!"

The moment we finished eating I was rushed upstairs and into clothes so we could go to the circus. Damn, he was really excited about this. I wonder why.

As soon as I was dressed I was literally dragged down the stairs and thrown into my Lamborghini. I didn't even get to drive my own car! That fucking ass is going to wreck my car! At least he's not as bad as Feliciano. When Feliciano drives I fucking pray to god (which is VERY rare).

When we finally arrived I crawled out of the car and staggered toward the ticket booth. That damn Spaniard had no idea how to work a stick shift!

We got in line and, to my surprise, the ticket sales went exceptionally fast and we were able to get through without any trouble. I followed Antonio as we got some cotton candy and took our seats.

The light dimmed and a spot light hit he ring master as he introduced the first act. It was high wire act with people doing flips on unicycles and juggling and even throwing flames!

The second act was a balancing act. The acrobat stacked chairs on top of each other and did a trick on every new chair he added. It got to the point where he reached the top of the tent and ended up scrambling down the chairs.

Next up was the clowns. They did the classic twenty clowns get out of a car meant for two people and then started doing their jokes. There was the invisible string pulling a clown down and the stage fighting. At the close of their act they interacted with the audience. One came up to me and pulled me onto the stage. He did a bunch of fake magic tricks with me as his "volunteer." In the end I got a red rose that was the product of one of his tricks and was sent back to my seat. It was actually really fun! When I sat down Antonio patted me on the back and winked at me. For some odd reason, I smiled back. Before I could control myself I put my rose behind his ear and whispered "For you." He looked pleasantly surprised.

Realizing what I had done, I turned to the stage and tried to stop my face from turning completely red. I decided to concentrate on the fourth act. It was an aerial silk routine. I watched the skilled woman wrap her legs around the bright red fabric and push herself into her center split while upside down. It was amazing how flexible she was. At one point she managed to get the silks to move and she flew above the audience in her scorpion1, the ends of the silks barely grazing my head.

The final act was flying trapeze. The trapeze artists flipped and twirled to the point that it made me dizzy. I could never be a trapeze artist, but I do love watching them. Their ability to defy gravity mesmerizes me.

The final bow was taken and the lights came back on and I was forced to look at Antonio.

"That was a good show." I said uneasily.

"It was fantastic! My favorite act was the clown's."

"Why?"

"Because you were in it! Otherwise it would be the flying trapeze."

"Me too! I love watching them."

We continued the conversation out to the car and all the way home. Antonio's driving was even a little better. I guess going to the circus wasn't that bad after all, even if I did screw up big time with the rose and all. Was he still wearing that? I leaned forward to see. He was. He must have noticed me looking because he said "Thanks for the rose too!" My face turned redder than that rose.

"Your welcome." I said as quietly as I could.

"Hey Lovino, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Do you love anyone?"

I chocked on my spit. Feliciano's words came back to me. _"Then you love him."_ Maybe I do, but I'm pretty damn sure I don't. Maybe.

"Forget I asked." he said.

"Okay."

Who do I love? Well Feliciano may just be a like because he is my brother but if he wasn't I wouldn't like him at all. Most of Europe is no where near my friendship list. No, scratch that, the whole world isn't on my friendship list. Except for Antonio. That's disturbing. Why is he the only one who I like? I guess everyone else is just assholes. I really don't have any friends do I. Only Antonio. What if I maybe even lo- no! It's not possible. I'm Lovino Vargas! I don't need friends or people to love. I'm fine by myself.

When we finally got home I ran inside the house and made a bee line for the couch. I plopped down on it and let out a ling breath. I was really tired. Antonio sat down next to me.

"Hey want to play a video game?" he asked.

"Yeah. I got the new wii u from my brother. Does Call of Duty: Black Ops sound good?" I replied.

"Yeah,"

I put the game in the console and handed him a remote with a nun chuck. I got the game pad because it's so much easier to kick ass when you don't have to deal with the motion sensitive crap. I started the game on the first map in Los Angles, U.S.A. I beat Antonio like no tomorrow on the first round but as we played more games he started to get better until he had the top score.

"One more fucking round!" I said frustrated.

"Lovino I think we should stop playing. You're getting out of control. It's just a game."

"I will beat you this time!"

After five more rounds Antonio was still winning.

"Fine! I give up! You are a fucking Black Ops genius!" I said defeated.

"It took a while to get used to because it's nothing like the real thing."

"I don't even want to know why you have been on a black ops mission in real life."

"You're right. You don't. It was one wild threesome."

I couldn't help but laugh as I said "You ass. You're not supposed to get mixed up with any countries secret service."

"Oops."

We both laughed at the ridiculous "joke" that wasn't even funny. Maybe I could like Antonio as a friend. Only as that though! Nothing more. Maybe.

**1. Scorpion-a move in which one foot is touching ones head from behind**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Toady is March 31st. This means I have a long day of preparation ahead of me for the upcoming holiday. But it's ok. I actually like this holiday. Yes, you guessed it, APRIL FOOLS DAY! This year I have to plan to the best prank ever for Antonio. I'm going to blow his mind away.

Now what should I do? Fake blood? No. Maybe the classic whoopee cushion. Na, too amateur. Electric gum? Nope, already used that on Feliciano. I have to find out one of his fears and use it against him. But how? I guess I'll have to ask him myself. Calling his friends is out of the question because I fucking hate France and Prussia.

I walked down to the living room where Antonio was reading. He was wearing the glasses again. I felt my heart race but I ignored it for now. Antonio saw me and said "Hey there sleepy head!" my face went red. What else is new?

"Don't call me that." I replied.

"Okay. Do you want to play Call of Duty?"

"Only if you're on my team."

"Whatever you want."

I set up the game and we begun playing. Our team won (of course) every round. I almost forgot what I had originally come down to ask.

"Hey Antonio, can I ask you a question?"

He looked at me strangely and didn't say anything.

"What?" I asked uncomfortable.

"You said my real name."

"You're shocked about that?"

"Well yes, you never say it."

"If you ever want to hear it again you're going to have to answer my question."

"Okay. Ask away."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Don't answer a question with a question Spain!"

He looked slightly hurt but he let out a sigh and began to answer my question.

"Well I'm afraid of Russia."

"That's all? Youre not afraid of an animal or something? Like a spider?"

"I guess I don't like lizards."

Bingo. One year I stuck fake spiders in Feliciano's bed. He thought they were real and just about died when he got into bed. That was so funny! All I have to do now is get a fake lizard, stick it in my bed, and send Antonio up to bed before me. It was foolproof! NO time to waste, I had to go get some fake lizards. I had no idea where, but I guess Feliciano would know. Better call him again.

…

"Hello." an unfamiliar voice said over the phone.

"Who the hell is this? Where is Feliciano?"

"It's Germany. You're brother is taking a nap."

"Well wake him up damn it!"

"I can take a message."

"You're not listening! I need to talk to him NOW!"

"Hello brother!" said a slightly slurred voice over the phone.

"Feliciano are you drunk?"

"No! I just woke up!"

"Whatever. That's unimportant right now. Here's what is important. Where can I get fake lizards?"

"You're not going to stick those in my bed, are you?"

"No! It's not for you."

"Oh, okay! Then you can to a toy store!"

"Thanks. Bye!"

I shut my phone and hastily got dressed. I ran downstairs and bumped into Antonio. He caught me before I could fall and pulled me to my feet.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I have to run an errand for Feliciano!" I said quickly as tried to get pasat him, but he put himself in front of me, blocking my path. I looked up in desperation.

"What?" I groaned.

"What type of errand?"

"An important one!"

I ended up crawling underneath his legs to get away from him. I guess being small has it's good points. I got in y car and sped away. I felt really bad for leaving him like that. What am I talking about?! I don't care! Maybe.

…

I hate toy stores. There are screaming children everywhere! God I'll be surprised if I get out of hear with just a little bit of my hearing. And there's always that one kid's parents who won't let their kid get something and so they end up crying and wailing to the point where you want to strangle them! Just get your kid the fucking toy to shut him up so we can all live our lives happily! Plus, the kids are so tiny you have to walk really slowly so you don't step on one even if you really want to. It took me one hour just to get to the fake lizards.

I wonder how Antonio is. No, no, no! This is not the time to think about that bastard's welfare! I have a mission! Get out of here alive! Okay, I just have to last one more hour until I can get to the cash register. It's dangerous, I don't think I can make it, but it's worth a shot.

Feliciano, if I don't make it, know that you are not allowed to have ANY of my stuff. You and Germany stay away from my house unless you ask me personally in heaven.

Antonio, know that I love you. WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?! That not possible. It can't be possible. There's no fucking way! Maybe. Well even if I did love him I would just get hurt in the end so I better spare myself and stay away from thoughts like that. If I can.

I finally managed to check and inched my way towards the door. After about 30 minuets I had made it to the door and was home free. I am NEVER going in a toy store again. I got into my car and started on my way home, a little shaken up by the massive amount of kids and my disturbing thoughts earlier. Could it really be possible? Could Feliciano be right? There's no way.

…

"I'm home." I said when I entered my house.

There was no response. What happened? Did someone break in? Is he dead? He better not be dead or I will go up to heaven myself and kick his ass back down here. I need hi…maybe I should just stop trying to ignore it. That would make my life a little easier.

I rushed into my living room and found lying on the couch. After checking his pulse, I could confirm that he was just sleeping and nothing seemed to be missing so everything is okay. I let out a relieved sigh as I hid the lizards in one of the couch cushions. I sat down next to him and kicked my feet up on the ottoman, drifting to sleep.

…

I woke up to find myself face to face with Antonio. To my surprise, I didn't jolt back like I usually did. Instead I moved _closer. _Something's really fucked up in my head. I pushed his hair out of his face, my hand lingering on his head.

"I see you're back my little rose." he said as he drowsily opened his eyes.

I pulled my hand away and stared at him with a red face. He smiled.

"Hey Lovino, do you like chocolate or vanilla better?"

Why was he asking that? Whatever, I guess it is Antonio.

"Chocolate." I replied.

"Good."

He sat up and I did the same.

"Bedtime?" I asked as I yawned.

"Sounds like a good idea."

We dragged ourselves upstairs and crawled into bed. Antonio pulled me close and I didn't resist.

"Goodnight, my little rose." He whispered as I fell asleep.

…

It's here! It's April fools day! I ran downstairs to get my lizards. I walked over to the couch and pulled them out. I turned around and saw Antonio standing right behind me. Shit! Why does he always sneak up on me like that! I hid the lizards behind my back and smiled awkwardly.

"Good morning Lovino!" he said happily.

"Morning."

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you for five minuets. Start counting now!"

I raced upstairs and put the lizards in my bed and threw the sheets over top of them. Alright I'm set. Now I can go spend time with Antonio. When I reached him I asked "Did I make it in my timeline?"

"Barely." he replied.

"At least I made it!"

"Hey Lovino, are you going to get dressed?"

"No."

"Well do it anyways. And dress decent."

"Okay."

What the fuck? Since when did it matter if I was dressed decent or not if I was just going to lie around the house all day? Whatever.

When I was dressed I walked downstairs and found Antonio putting on shoes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We are going to the lake. You can't see you're driveway from there right?"

"Yeah, but why are we going?"

"Just trust me on this."

He handed me my shoes and I obediently put them on. We took the route I took the last time I went. It was warm out today. The sun smiled on everyone and everything. The flowers were beginning to bloom and everything began to look alive again. I LOVE spring.

We sat down by the rose bush, where there were more roses blooming.

"Look, the rose isn't lonely anymore." I said to Antonio.

"I know. I'm so happy for it."

We sat there, enjoying the calming effect of the lake. Everything seemed so perfect here. I looked over at Antonio. His hair was blown back by a slight breeze and his green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back. I also love Antonio. I guess I can't deny it anymore. Stupid lake. It's making me realize all of this.

"It's about time we go in." said Antonio.

"Okay." I replied as I stood up to follow Antonio into my house.

I walked in and threw my shoes off. I walked into the kitchen and turned the light on.

Suddenly, people popped up out of no where and yelled "SURPRISE!" The room was decorated with banners that read "Happy Birthday!" and streamers were everywhere. The smiling faces of Feliciano, Germany, Japan, France, Prussia, Hungary, Austria, America and Britain were all eagerly waiting to see my reaction. At first I was going to throw them out and tell them that it's not my birthday, but then I remembered. It was my birthday. That's what I had going on in the spring! My birthday!

I smiled. No more like grinned because no matter how much I had made fun of these people or cussed them out, they still came to my birthday party that didn't even remember. This was probably Antonio's doing.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"You're welcome!" said France.

Even that douche bag was being nice to me today.

"Man let's start with the cake. Dude I'm like starving!" said America.

"Shut up you idiot! This isn't youre house." Britain said.

"No, its ok. Let's eat cake." I said.

We all sat down and Antonio pulled out a covered plate from the refrigerator. When he pulled the plastic wrap off, I was amazed at the intricate design. It was covered with white icing with red roses lining the bottom edge of the circular cake. Red ruffles lined the top edge. The top was a simple "Happy Birthday Lovino!" with a single red rose beside it.

"Is it chocolate?" I asked.

"You bet." He replied.

Antonio cut the cake and served e the first piece. I took a bit and, as usual, it was fucking delicious. Antonio had really outdone himself. Everyone chatted while we ate and I was even able to have a normal conversation with Hungary and Austria. Well, I was able to be nice.

"Present time!" Antonio announced cheerfully.

"Oo! Open mine first!" said Feliciano as he somehow jumped up and down in his chair.

When the presents were all placed in front of me I picked up Feliciano's present and opened it. He gave me socks. I can't complain because I am low on socks. Germany got me a desk organizer, Japan gave me a book, France gave me crepes, Prussia gave me a beer mug, Hungary gave me a gun, Austria gave me a CD with piano music on it, America gave a McDonalds gift card and Britain gave me snow globe from London. That's weird; I didn't get a gift from Antonio.

…

When everyone was gone Antonio walked over to me with a neatly wrapped box.

"Happy birthday my little rose." He said as he handed me the present.

I opened it and inside I found a crystal rose. I carefully picked it up and examined it.

"I love it. Thanks Antonio." I said, smiling. I put the rose and the box on the kitchen table and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for everything." I whispered.

He put his arms around my back and pulled me closer.

"Lovino, I have something to tell you." he replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Lovino, I have something to tell you." Antonio said much more serious than usual.

I swallowed and looked up at him, a bit worried. What does he have to tell me? Is it bad? Is it good? My heart beat faster and faster with every second. Fuck! Why won't he just tell me already?!

"Well go on." I said timidly.

Antonio took a deep breath.

"Well some pretty weird things have been happening to me lately." He said.

"No shit." I replied.

"Well I guess they've always been this way, ever since I met you, but now they're more intense."

"Yeah." I said with a little irritation in my voice.

Antonio hesitated, like he was waiting for something. That bastard is trying to kill me with anticipation, isn't he?! I pushed him away and said "Fine don't tell me."

He looked extremely hurt.

"Okay. It wasn't that important anyways." He said with a quiver in his voice.

Shit! That's not what I wanted to do! I want to know what he was going to tell me!

"I'm tired, I think its time for bed." He said.

I nodded in agreement, too upset to say anything. I followed Antonio up the stairs, wallowing in my self pity, and put my PJ's on. I climbed in bed. I laid there for about an hour awake before I gave up and began brainstorming ways to get Antonio to tell me what he wanted to say. I came up with a pretty good list.

1. Beat Antonio until he tells.

2. Bug Antonio about it indirectly.

3. Get Antonio drunk.

4. Ask Antonio about it.

I added that last one because I wanted everything to be symmetrical. I don't actually plan on using it, its just a back up. Okay, my goal is to get him to tell before the day ends which give me…3 hours. Better get started. Alright, plan one.

I sat up and looked down at Antonio. I raised my hand to slap him, but I couldn't deliver the blow. I tried again. Nothing. Wow I suck. I can't even hit him anymore. Come on, I had no problem with this a couple weeks ago.

Suddenly Antonio's eyes opened and he looked at me with my hand raised in a rigid position.

"Lovi, what are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm just exercising!" I said.

"Well we have all of tomorrow to do that, now go to bed."

He rolled over to go back to sleep but I remembered that I could execute plan two.

"Hey Antonio?" I said.

"Mmmm." he replied.

"Have you ever wanted to say something but then just completely forget what you're going to say?"

"Yes."

"Has that happened recently in say, the past day?  
"Yes."

"Then let me help you jog you're memory."

"Lovi do we really have to do this now?"

"YES! IT IS SUPER IMPORTANT!"

"Okay."

He turned towards me and looked at me drowsily.

"First, who were you talking to when you forgot?" I said

"You."

Sweet! It's working!

"And where were we?"

"In the hallway."

I bet my awesomeness outshines everyone's right now despite what Prussia says.

"What were we talking about before you forgot?"

"Marshmallows."

What? What the fuck?! Shit! He's talking about two days ago! He was asking me whether I like marshmallows in my hot chocolate or not.

"Hey I said in the past day, not two days!" I said slightly defeated.

"Great, so I can sleep now." He said.

Wait! I still have plan three!

"Oh no, no, no. I want a drink." I said.

"Then go to the bathroom and get some water."

"No, I want a real drink."

Antonio groaned. He knew I couldn't mix my own drinks.

"Please!" I said.

"Fine. But when you're done we are going straight to bed."

"Sweet!"

He slid out of bed and literally crawled into the kitchen. Would it hurt him to stand up and walk?! Probably, I mean he is really tired but it's his own entire fault because he wouldn't tell me what he wanted to say! I took him a while to mix the drink too. I only have so much time before mission fail and the two previous plans didn't work! God please let this plan work! Please don't make me use the dreaded plan four!

Antonio slammed the drink mixer in front of me.

"You're not gonna give me a cup?" I asked.

"Why? You're the only one having a drink."

"Why aren't you having one?"

"I actually want to wake up without a head ache tomorrow."

Fuck! I have to use plan four. Damn it!

"Hey Antonio, I have one last question for you before we go to bed."

"What?"

"What did you want to tell me earlier?"

Antonio stretched out on the table and put his head in his arms.

"Well, I wanted to sa-" he was cut off for some reason.

"Antonio? Are you okay?" I asked.

I heard a faint gurgling noise come from him. He fell asleep. You're shitting me right?! This was so fucking important! He jus had to fall asleep! I guess I'll just have to wake him up.

…

I have to tell you, waking up a sleepy Spaniard is as hard as making Feliciano un-cute. It's not going to happen! I sat back in despair as I looked at the clock. Eleven Thirty. Only a half hour left. How the hell am I supposed to get him to talk like this!

Shakes won't wake him. Slaps won't wake him. Pokes won't wake him. Not even punches can wake him! All of the times I wish he was a deep sleeper he isn't and the time I wish he wasn't he is. I've tried every thing! Well almost everything.

I took a deep breath before I tilted his head up and moved my lips closer to his. I know im going to regret this later but I'm really desperate right now.

Just before our lips touched Antonio's hands grabbed my head gently and pulled me until our lips were just barely toughing. The kiss was short and sweet.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you." He said when we had pulled away.

"I love you too." I replied, a little more shaken up.

He smiled at me, caressing my cheek. My heart beat fast and my face turned red.

"I think red is really your color, my little rose." Antonio whispered, pulling me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around his muscular torso. I never would have thought that this guy would have ever loved me in the first place, but hey, miracles happen.

Just then the bell from a nearby chaple rang, signaling midnight. Mission accomplished! He told me just in time.

"Antonio you must be really tired. Let's go to bed." I said.

He pulled me out until our foreheads touched.

"As long as I get to carry you." He smiled.

"I can walk by myself." I replied, my face reddening.

"Then we sleep here tonight."

"Fine."

He picked me up princess style and carried me upstairs. He carefully placed e in bed and got in beside me. He snuggled up close and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in until my face brushed his chest. I closed me eyes and drifted to sleep, catching Antonio saying "I love you, my little rose." before sailing off to dreamland.

…

I awoke in the same position I had fallen asleep in. Antonio's arms encasing me, my face against Antonio's chest, and our bodies close together. I laid my head on Antonio's chest a little more as I listened to the morning sounds. Birds chirped happily since spring was here and the wind knocked in my window, welcoming me to go outside today, but as usual, I probably won't unless it's warm enough to swim.

"Lovino?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah." I said, looking up at him.

"Might I ask why there are fake lizards on my side of the bed?"

He moved one of his legs and all of the lizards I had placed fell to the floor.

"Well you were supposed to be scared of those but it seems my prank failed. April fools!"

Antonio smiled at me and eventually started laughing.

"It was supposed to be funny for me!" I complained.

"April fools too!"

"Wait, why? Is what you said last night fake?"

I am worried as shit right now! I forgot that it was April fools day yesterday!

"No, no Lovi, I still love, always have."

My face went red and I felt really relieved.

"I'm not afraid of lizards!" he said cheerily.

"What if they have Russia faces on them?" I asked.

"Well then I'm a little freaked out."

"I'll keep that in mind for next year."

"No Lovi, I don't want to find a cut out of Russia in my bed!"

"I wasn't planning on that but good idea!"

"I'm going to shut up now."

Antonio moved his fingers across his lips and twisted them at the corner of his mouth, flinging his hand behind him when he was done. I laughed. No, laughing was an understatement, I snorted for god sakes! I was rolling on my back. I laughed so hard my abdominals hurt and I almost rolled of the bed. Luckily, Antonio grabbed me just in time. He walked across the room, picked up the invisible key, and unlocked his lips. Upon seeing this, I laughed more.

"That's not funny Lovi!" he said like a five year old.

"Don't worry I'm not going to get a cut out of Russia. He scares the fuck out of me."

Antonio smiled and then hopped back into bed.

"I have a request for what to do today." Antonio said, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Let's go swimming!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"You what?!" I asked surprised.

"I want to go swimming!" Antonio replied.

"Are you crazy?! It's cold out!"

"Nu-uh. It was warm yesterday."

"Not warm enough to go swimming."

"But Lovi!"

"Don't but Lovi me! We are not going swimming until its warm enough."

"You promised!"

"I never promised when."

He folded his arms across his chest and looked at me with his puppy face. Aw fuck! I have one weakness, and it's the puppy face. Why must he know so much about me!

"Fine. You can go swimming. I'll sit on the side." I said.

"Really?!" he asked happily.

"Really." I replied.

"Thanks Lovi!" he exclaimed.

He then jumped on top of me and hugged me tightly. I had no choice but to wrap my arms around him and feebly hug him back. He is like one big Labrador. Energetic, loyal and full of love.

"I'll let you pick what you want for breakfast." he said, pulling himself back until he could look at my face.

"How bout cake?" I relied.

"Lovi that's unhealthy!"

"You said you would let me choose."

"Okay. But just this one time."

"YEAH!"

Antonio smiled a me before saying "You're so cute Lovi~"

I blushed, as usual, while Antonio kissed my forehead.

"Let's go get some cake." I said, flustered.

We got out of a bed and lazily walked down stairs. I slid into a seat at the table and rested my head on the table, watching Antonio as he cut leftover cake from last night. Hs unbrushed hair bounced with every step he took and his eyes seemed livelier than usual. Maybe it was just because we were going swimming, even though we're going to freeze our asses off.

As soon as we were done with breakfast we went up stairs to get ready for our "activity."

"Hey Lovi, What am I supposed to wear?" Antonio asked.

"A swim suit." I replied.

"Well I don't have one here."

"Looks like we can't go swimming. Sorry!"

I threw my self into bed and wrapped myself up in the covers.

"Well I could always just not wear clothes."

"No fucking way! You will wear something! I'm sure Germany left some swimming trunks!"

I raced over to my closet and rummaged through shelves of clothes and, sure enough, I found some swimming trunks of Germany's. I threw at Antonio and told him to get dressed. He did. In front of me.

"Oh my fucking god, I don't need to see that!" I said, turning my back to him quickly.

"See what?" Antonio asked, oblivious.

"_THAT!"_

"Oh, _that._ I don't see what's wrong with it. I mean we are _lovers._"\

I just died on the inside. Look! There's my spirit leaving my body.

"OMG! Lovi you're spirit is leaving! Why?"

"Did you seriously just say OMG? And it's because you said something like _that!_"

"Wait, which _that_ are we talking about?"

"You have multiple _thats?!_"

"Lovi, I'm not even sure what we're talking about."

"You know what, never mind. Are you dressed?"

"Yep-"

I turned around to find Antonio butt naked. I covered my eyes quickly.

"You said you were dressed!" I exclaimed.

"In my birthday suit. You wouldn't let me finish" He replied.

Well now I know that he doesn't have multiple _thats. _I don't whether to be relieved or disturbed.

"Just put the swimsuit on." I said, my hands still covering my eyes.

I heard sone rustling.

"Okay I have the swimsuit on." he said.

"Thank you!"

I grabbed my swimsuit and walked into the bathroom. I put it on and threw on a T-shirt as well.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

Antonio had two towels underneath his arm and was wearing sunglasses (the ones that look like nerd glasses with clear lenses). How the hell did he get that stuff so quickly?! Well he is a mind reader so I wouldn't be surprised if he had super speed too.

"Lets go!" Antonio said excitedly.

We took the usual route to the lake. The moment Antonio saw the lake he dropped the towels and his sunglasses and jumped in, making a big splash. I picked up everything and walked to a spot on the bank where I laid down my towel. I dropped Antonio's stuff by my towel as I positioned myself on it. I looked up at the soft blue sky that was dotted with white, fluffy clouds as I put my hands behind my head.

I soon realized that I had set up too close to the bank because Antonio grabbed my leg and pulled me into the freezing water. When I came up for air I said "You ass, I didn't have enough time to take my shirt off."

"Sorry Lovi, but it was just no fun without you." he replied.

"Warn me next time." I said as I pulled off my soaked shirt and threw it with Antonio's stuff.

I dove under the water, letting the cold pierce my head. In some ways it felt amazing to be in the lake, but in others it was a nightmare. For one, I was cold. I HATE being cold.

When I came up for air I was shivering, as I thought I would. I climbed out of the lake and wrapped my towel around me. Antonio just flitted about in the lake like there was no such thing as cold.

I laid my towel out again and sat on it, shaking my head to get the water out of my hair. Antonio got out and laid his towel next to me and sat down.

"You weren't in there for very long." I said.

"Well that's because you weren't in there." He replied as I blushed.

He laid down on his back and I leaned over him.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come out so early."

"I don't care Lovi. As long as I'm with you, I'm okay."

I blushed some more and Antonio pulled me onto his wet chest. We bathed in the warm sun for awhile until Antonio picked the rose that had survived through the winter. He placed it behind my ear, and smiled.

"You're so beautiful, my little rose." He said.

Then he placed a sweet kiss on y lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Lovi we're going on a date!" Antonio said cheerfully.

I choked on the lucky charms I was currently stuffing down my throat. When I was finally able to talk again, I said "We're what?!"

"Going on a date!" he replied.

"Where?!"

"To a football game! The Spanish International team is playing the U.S. today."

"What city?"

"Madrid."

"Then we better get our asses moving if we're going to get there on time."

Antonio smiled as he pulled me away from my cereal and to my room. I got ready in the bathroom (go figure). When I came out I was dragged into my car (again) by Antonio.

"But I want to finish my cereal!" I complained.

"You're the one that said we had to get our asses moving." He replied.

I swore under my breath and buckled in. Before I knew it we were speeding of toward Madrid. It's been awhile since I've been there.

"Hey can we turn on some music?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." he replied.

Antonio hit a knob on the stereo and an English song came on.

"This used to big in Britain and America." Antonio said as he began to sing along "_Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray. Oo, the more I get of you the stranger it feels." _

Then he turned to me and continued to sing.

_"There is so much a man could tell you, so much he can say. You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain." _

I blushed as he continued to sing the song to me.

_"Now that you're rose is in bloom, a light hits the gloom on the gray."_

Just like that the song ended and Antonio stopped singing. I kind of the song could go on forever. Antonio's voice was like honey. Sweet and slow moving, laid back.

"You're a good singer." I said.

"You really think so?" Antonio said as his eyes lit up.

"Yep."

"Thanks!"

We rode in silence for a couple o minuets until Antonio said "So what genre are you good at singing?" I looked at him in disbelief. He actually thinks I can sing?! Oh I'm going to have fun with this.

"I can rap." I replied.

"Really? I never really listen to rap. Why don't you rap for me?"

"Sure. Let me think of a song."

I decided that I was just going to rap thrift shop (big in America). It's full of cuss words. It should be all good.

_"I'm gonna pop some tags. Only got twenty dollars in my pocket, I-I-I'm hunting, looking for a dolla, this is fucking awesome." _I rapped in the deepest voice I could muster.

Antonio was listening intently. Did he actually think I could rap? I sounded like Prussia for god sakes. But I continued anyways.

_"I'll take those zebra jamies secondhand. Ima rock that motherfucka. They built the onsies with the socks on that motherfucka. I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucka."_

I can't believe he's buying this!

_"I wear your grandads clothes. I look incredible. I'm in this big ass coat from that thrift shop down the road."_

When I finished it took all of my effort to not laugh.

"All that song was about getting clothes to go to a club for under twenty dollars even if it meant resorting to hand-me-downs from my grandfather." Antonio said.

"Hey, I'm broke." I replied.

"I don't what to say to that."

I give up. I have to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Antonio asked.

"You think I actually rap?"

"You just rapped a whole entire song."

"I stole it from an American rap artist. I don't actually rap."

"That explains so much."

I laughed some more. It seems easier to laugh now that Antonio is around. Before, I would never laugh.

"Hey Antonio, how come you can smile so much?" I asked.

"Because I found my rose on the gray. You." He replied.

My face went red. Is that really why he can smile? Well, he is the reason I can smile.

"You too." I said.

"What?"

"You know what."

He ruffled my hair.

"Stop that!" I yelled.

"Aw Lovi, you're so cute~"

After a long time of driving through most of Europe, we finally reached Madrid. It was beautiful, the ancient architecture highlighting most of its buildings. Antonio parked the car in a parking garage and we walked over to Estadio Santiago Bernabéu. It could hold about 85,000 people and the field size was international (obviously). As we were walking to our seats we ran into America and Britain. Fuck!

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I asked.

"My country's playing soccer! Why else." America replied.

"I believe the proper term is football." I snapped.

"I tried to beat that into his skull but he insisted it was called soccer." Britain interjected.

"Where are you sitting?" Antonio asked.

"A1 and A2" Britain said.

"We're A3 and A4! Guess we're sitting next to each other." Antonio smiled.

You're shitting me right! I don't want to spend my time with Antonio next to these assholes. Fuck it.

We walked to our seats and sat sown. After about a half hour of waiting America announced he was hungry (surprise, surprise) and dragged Britain with him to go get a heart attack on a bun. I let a long breath once they had left.

"I'm sorry Lovi. I didn't know they were coming." Antonio said.

"It's not your fault. At least were here." I replied.

Antonio immediately brightened up and began chattering away until it was time for the game to begin. Then he got serious while America was over there screaming stuff like "Kick there asses!" Yeah, he has no idea how much I want to kick his ass.

America came out on top in the first half, two to zero. The first goal was a shot from outside the box by Landon Donovan, their top scorer. It hit the top left corner and there was no way the goalie was going to get it. The second goal came in off of a corner kick and was passed into the goal by Clint Dempsey. Antonio looked slightly depressed but I assured him that they would come back in the second half. And it's a good thing I was right.

With two minuets left in the game Spain and America were tied. One goal Spain made was a header from a cross made by Jesús Navas. The second goal was a shot by Pedro Rodríguez. It bounced off of the post and into the goal.

It was very tense where I was sitting. Antonio and America both wanted their teams to win and I seemed to be getting the blunt of the crossfire. A defender for spain sent the ball up to David Villa who then dodged the last remaining American defense with a scissor cut. He was one on one with the goalie. With a quick scoop he lifted the ball up and over the goalie, who was now sliding, and the ball went in the goal just as the time ran out.

Antonio flew to his feet, screaming "GGGGGOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!" America sat his fat ass back in his chair and mopped. Take that asshole. I got up to cheer with Antonio as America and Britain left. Final score, three to two, Spain.

….

When we got home Antonio cooked some of his world class pizza to celebrate. Mmmm…I fucking love that stuff. I wonder why he's so good at cooking. Seriously, it took me a whole day to learn how to make crepes that are half as good as his. He must be magical. That is the only answer.

Antonio placed a rose at both of our places before he brought over the pizza. It was so good! As I guessed, it was better when he used my pizza oven. I remembered back to that first day he came over here. A lot has happened since then. We started living together, I'm forced to be active, I can laugh, and I know I can love. A single rose changed all of that, and he's my rose.

Antonio cleared the table of everything but the roses. Then he walked over to me.

"Lovino, I want you to take a closer look at your rose." He said.

I picked the rose up and noticed something shiny on the stem. I slid it off and found it was a silver ring. Engraved on it was "Forever and Always, My Little Rose." Antonio got down on one knee.

"Lovino, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Of course!" I replied, wrapping him in a hug.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you more." I whispered as he kissed my forehead.


End file.
